ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brianultimatedragon
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Four Arms page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 06:38, March 24, 2011 Re: New Section To make a new section go to toolbar and see where normal which is paragraph format. what you do is highlight the text and click on the heading you want and it will make a new section which is for new content. Superbike10 03:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Character template Actually i was the one who repaired already. Superbike10 14:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hey brian hey brian thanks for telling me .. but is it exclusive for ben10 members only?Echosay 06:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) oh ..i thought exclusive for ben10 users...thanksEchosay 07:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Duplicate categories Yeah sure, ill stop. Sorry. Thanks for the notice! TheBen10Mazter 15:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) PS: I put females in Alien X because of one of Alien X's personalities, Serena, who is female. Solo28's new wiki, tombob.wikia.com Check out my friend's new wiki, tombob.wikia.com. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 00:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Blogs You do not put candidates for deletion on someone's blog. Blogs are the users and only the user that created the blog get to mark it for deletion. You practically vandaled his blog. I will ban you for 3 hours if you try that again. TheBen10Mazter 11:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Linkdarkside Hi, im another admin here and i saw your message to Superbike10, Linkdarkside logins in everyday to check the wiki to make it better (he's great), but does not edit as much as he use to, but he will become truely active when new episodes come out and we will have lots of help from him. TheBen10Mazter 23:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Fanart I have deleted the picture you reported to Superbike10. Thank you for your support. Blaziken (T-B- ) 12:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's better in some ways and worse in others. Blaziken (T-B- ) 12:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey, its me, The Earl or TBTM or TheBen10Mazter, well i gave you rollback rights since you got great edits here, have fun. PS: Your on my friend's list, check out my user page. TheBen10Mazter 01:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction I have deleted the page you reported to TheBen10Mazter Thank you for your support. Blaziken (T-B- ) 09:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my userpage? Do you like my userpage? TheBen10Mazter 15:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You must chat with me to learn the secrets, if you tell anyone i will hate forever. TheBen10Mazter 15:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Raze1 The user has now been banned for 3 months thanks for notifying me. Superbike10 15:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Is everything okay? Something seems to be wrong when I try to go to Ben 10 Fanfiction wikia. It keeps on going to a white screen. I tried on my Nintendo Wii's internet but the same thing happened. I need your help. Jonathan likes pie like it also 00:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna? TheBen10Mazter 14:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... The fact that there is a place on Poptropica called Clockwork has absolutely nothing to do with Ben 10, it's called that because of the robot guy that I saw in the picture. So... I had to delete it, sorry. I've gotten a lot of bad feedback for stuff like that, so, I know someone else would have done it some time. Sorry, Brian. I was once banned for 5 months for adding ONE picture of Optimus Prime to MY OWN profile on the FusionFall wiki. Diamondmatter 13:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Uhh... But you still shouldn't post a picture there! That's like putting a picture of a bumblebee on an article for Bumblebee because they're called the same thing! Diamondmatter 17:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Your reply to Ben2themax's comment was deleted His comment was deleted first and since without it your reply made no sense, I deleted it as well. Also, keep in mind that comments should not have an excessive amount of capital letters or punctuation. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why did you post the same comment three times? Title says it all. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Brian it's me Liam L.O'Rourke 22:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC)